the_supremesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Supremes
The Supremes are an elite force of heroes from different dimensions sworn to protect the universe. This is a crossover of many series in both anime and manga. Members Goku Kakorot Genki Naruto Luffy Ichigo Superman Captain america Inyuaha Ryu Raiden Leaonardo Megaman Toakaka Haggar Cloud Link History The Supremes where recruited by the unversal guardian,Halsos.He recruited them for the sole perpose of perseving peace throughout the universes(he couldn't do it himself because that would result in the destruction of the it).The reason,because of his evil twin sister,Vianna who seels to rule them. So he sends his two right hand me Uncu and Morri to find the strongest and the wisest of all 99 universes that he has created.So they went to reqruit the four original Supremes:Shenron the leader (the Dragon is named after him ),Porunga the brawn,Destin the brains(the first king of Hyrule),and Dr.Fate the strategist .They soon left their universes and when to the 99th where Vianna was arriving. Battle for the uninverses! The Supremes,now accustomed to each other to be a team,stood strong a proud on planet Carvadge at the edge of the last galaxy in the universe.Their space ship landed with a large thud.The Supremes walked out of the ship Shenron:We are finally here. We've come a long way. Porunga:I'd thought it would be bigger. As Destin walked out of the ship he fell the the ground Destin :What's going on here? Dr.Fate:The gravity here is much more than that on earth.About 100x(he said as he picked Destin up) Porunga:Hey what's up with the sky? Dr. Fate: It's the negetive energy that is transmitting from Vianna Porunga: I cant wait to lay my hands on her after the hard time getting here Shenron: Dont be so cocky Porunga,we will not win this fight. Porunga: Yea I remember what the Vascaline said about our demise in this fight Destin: Dont talk that way I hate thinking about whats about to happen. Why cant we change it Dr.Fate: Destin, it in inevitable Porunga: Easy for you to say your the one who's going to survive this fight Shenron: Hey lets not dwell on the future we cant stp whats going to happen just make the most of it The planet started to shake and rumble until a yellow image showed up in front of the space ship ???:I'm back. Destin: Vi..Vianna! My queen i didnt think you'd show up Shenron: What!! Destin,you trator! Destin: I'm sorry but Im not dieing today Porunga: RAAAAAAAA I'm going to kill you!!!! Porunga chraged toward Destin but Vianna teleportated in front of him and kicked him through a mountain. Shenron and Dr. Fate ran to help,but was quickly slapped out of the way by Vianna Vianna: Worthless scum you warrior's are if I can even call you that. Shenron flew up into the air and shot his signature blast Gama Ray. Vianna stood and looked at the attack like it was nothing. Vianna: You've got to be kidding. Vianna karate chopped the blast in half and launched her own Gama Ray.The blast hit Shenron with so much force a sonic boom occurred. Category:Incomplete Category:Crossover Category:DBZ Category:Naruto Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Megaman Category:Zelda Category:Mortal Combat Category:Pages added by Ultimate Alien Warrior